Heart
by Nie.Rien
Summary: /"Baik, mungkin aku memang salah, tapi wanita itu juga tidak lolos seleksi/ "Kamu harus menikah tahun ini dan ayah sudah mempunyai calon yang tepat untuk sifat keras kepalamu itu. Dan ayah tak menerima penolakkan."/ Dan dunia yang sempurna bagi Sasuke akankah jadi lebih baik ataukah semakin berantakan? RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romence, Drama, Family**

**Waning! OOC, AU,TYPO, pengerusakan karakter dan keGJan lainnya sudah pasti ada disini ^^**

**Happy Reading Minna :P**

**...**

**,,,,**

**Sasuke. POV**

.

Apa kalian tahu, sebelumnya hidupku sungguh luar biasa menyenangkan.

Apa yang tak kumiliki?

Aku punya wajah tampan diatas rata-rata. Bukannya aku sombong ataupun apa, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Apalagi menampilanku didukung dengan sebuah kendaran mewah yang secara langsung aku pesan dari New York, sebuah mobil metalick berwarna Hitam, warna salah satu kesukaanku. Pekerjaan mapan dibeberapa perusahaan milik Ayah, sebuah apartemen dengan fasilitas terjamin peralatannya, dan beberapa teman kencan yang membuat laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya meneteskan air liur menjijikkan mereka. Singkatnya, duniaku luar biasa sempurna.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Ayah mengatakan ide yang luar biasa gilanya dengan perintah ajaib bin tidak masuk akal. Bisa-bisanya tanpa keraguan ayahku merencanakan perjodohan pada putra bungsunya ini. Aku dipaksa menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali bukan kekasihku. Sekali lagi, menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali bukan kekasihku.

Kupikir pastilah ayah tengah bercanda, apa iya, beliau tega menyuruhku menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak kukenal sebelumnya. Bahkan aku tak yakin pilihan ayah akan seperti kriteria yang ku inginkan. Tapi ayah memanglah tidak dalam keadaan bercanda, tentulah aku tahu mimiknya saat sedang serius atau sedang bercanda. Hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun menjadi anaknya pastilah aku paham benar bagaimana sifatnya.

"Kamu kira ayah tidak mengetahui bagaimana kamu menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, Sasuke?" tuturnya masih dengan raut muka yang serius

"Memiliki kekasih itu perlu, aku tidak mau salah ambil seorang istri nantinya," kilahku membela biri "berganti-ganti pasangan itu wajar, apa ayah ingin suatu saat nanti mempunyai seorang menantu yang modelnya suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan percuma? akan lebih baik putus sekarang daripada cerai nantinya." Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Alasan sebenarnya aku mulai bosan melihat tingkah mereka yang menjijikkan. Manja dan mata duitan. Mana mungkin aku yang sebagai keturunan Uchiha ini mau berlama-lama didekati mereka, cihhh!.

"Yang seperti itu kamu bilang memilih, Sasuke? Jangan main-main dengan yang namanya sebuah hubungan. Kau adalah penerus ayah nantinya, jaga tingkah lakumu" Uchiha Fugaku terlihat murka begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Contoh kakakmu Itachi, dia sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan dan juga keluarganya. Diumurmu yang sekarang seharusnya kamu sudah mantab bersikap, serius menjalankan bisnis dan bertindaklah sellayaknya laki-laki dewasa."

Dalam hati aku menggeran kesal. Sungguh aku muak jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi, kakakku. Dan kenapa pula ibuku -Uchiha Mikoto- tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membelaku. Terlalu!?

"Hn, aku mengerti." Ayah mendengus pelan, lalu beranjak mengambil posisi tepat dihadapanku yang sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri menatapku.

"Jadi, ada berapa wanita yang sedang kau kencani saat ini?" aku telonjak kaget, bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja menanyakan perihal demikian "Sasuke?" tegasnya mengintrupsi.

"Hanya dua, bukan masalah bukan." jawabku santai. Padahal aku mempunyai lebih dua wanita kencan dalam bulan ini.

"Hanya? Jika seperti itu terus, kau bisa merusak reputasi ayah dan dirimu sendiri Sasuke! Jangan kira kelakuanmu itu tidak menimbulkan dampak kedepannya"

Benar. Seperti halnya Shion, wanita pirang itu sudah kucampakkan beberapa minngu yang lalu. Apalagi dia adalah anak dari rekan kolega ayah. Dan dampak yang terjadi, ayahnya mencabut semua saham yang ia tanamkkan. Apa boleh buat, saat itu aku memang enggan meneruskan kencan dengan seorang wanita yang begitu posesif sepertinya.

"Sudahla ayah, Sasuke masih muda. Dia masih dua puluh lima tahun, jadi wajar saja jika ia memilih pasangan yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang dia inginkan."

Dalam hati aku tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ibuku membelaku juga, inilah yang sejak tadi aku tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Sedangkan ayah hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik, mungkin aku memang salah, tapi wanita itu juga tidak lolos seleksi."

"Aalasan! Jangan mencari pembenaran. Untuk ukuran orang normal, diusiamu yang sudan menginjak kepala dua, seharusnya cukup lima seorang wanita yang dapat kau pilih," tuturnya " tapi kalau berpuluh-puluh kali... itu namanyaa kelainan"

Ehh? aku keturunan asli Uchiha dibilang kelainan? jangan bercanda!

"Kamu harus menikah tahun ini dan ayah sudah mempunyai calon yang tepat untuk sifat keras kepalamu itu. Dan ayah tak menerima penolakkan."

Setelah melontarkan ucapannya barusan, ayah segera beranjak pergi meninggalkanku mematung karena perkataannya. Tentu saja aku terlihat syok karenanya, bahkan aku tak sempat menolak atau sekedar membela diri karenenya. Astagaaaa! duniaku terasa berada dibawah.

Sedangkan ibuku hanya memandangku penuh iba atas perkataan ayah. Aku menggeram frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut ravenku yang tadi tertata rapi, namun sekarang berubah jadi sangat berantakan karena ulah tanganku sendiri.

**...**

**...**

Diusia Sasuke yang masih dua puluh lima tahun, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan dijodohakan dengan seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenal sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu ada beberapa temannya yang lebih dulu mempunyai seorang istri atau memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar sangat mereka sayangi. Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang masih berganta-ganti pasangan.

Contohnya saja Dobe, bahkan kabar terakhir yang dia dengar, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi orang tua, bersama dengan istrinya Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tepukan pelan membuat Sasuke tertarik dalam dunai nyanya. Dia melirik Naruto sekilas, menatap sahabat terberisik yang ia punya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hn"

"Aku tak butuh jawaban 'hn' darimu"

"Hn"

"Kau memang terjangkit kelainan kata 'Hn'," Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. Apa ia tidak lihat jika sahabatnya itu sedang tak ingin diajak bicara. Apalagi setelah Naruto mengatakan jika Sasuke terjangkit kelainan. Sudah dipastikan jika kemarahan semakin bertanbah.

_"Cih, sialan!" _umpat Sasuke

"Kau kenapa sih , kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau terlihat aneh"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ditatapnya sepasang manik milik Naruto serius. Ia menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada pemuda berambut duren itu. Namun jika dipikir-pikir sekali lagi, bukankah Naruto jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam kasus yang seperti ini, mengingat bagaimana status yang ia sandang saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Dan akhirnya Sasuke mulai berceloteh, menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Namun, satu hal yang Sasuke lupa, jika Naruto pasti akan...

"APAAAA!"

...berteriak dengan sangat keras

Dan itulah reaksi yang tidak diperhitungkan terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke. Berteriak lantang.

"Pelankan suaramu Dobe." hardik Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto

"Maaf, Teme. Aku sungguh sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi apa benar yang kau ceritakan barusan? Kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan bercanda 'kan?" Naruto bertanya bertubi-tubi. Memastikan jika sahabatnya ini tidak membuat lelucon semacam ini.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena sudah menceritakan perihal ini pada Naruto. Karena Sasuke tahu, jika Naruto bukanlah orang yang pandai menyimpan rahasia. Tapi bukan berartiia adalah seorang penggosip layaknya seorang wanita pada umumnya. Dia, Naruto hanya _sering _keceplosan saat bicara.

"Tapi siapa wanita yang sial itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto, yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke

Naruto tahu benar bagaimana tabiat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, berteman sejak kecil membuat laki-laki berambut kuning menyala ini tahu bagaimana kriteria yang Sasuke inginkan. Sasuke memang tampan dan berkharisma, tapi hal itu saja tak 'kan bisa membuat sasuke bahagia dalam kurun waktu yang panjang jika hanya ditemani wanita-wanita yang sering sasuke kencani selama ini. Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu. Wajar, jika ayahnya -Uchiha Fugaku- mengambil keputusan secara sepihak seperti ini. Karena Sasuke sendiripun tak pernah dengan serius mencintai seorang wanita dengan sebagaimana semestinya, yang Naruto lihat selama ini bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermainkan wanita-wanita itu dengan sesuka hatinya. Jadi wajar saja, jika ayahnya bertindak demikian.

.

Mata kuliah hari ini benar-benar menguras otak bungsu Uchiha ini. Bukannya karena apa, hanya saja skirpsi terakhirnya untuk menuju kelulusannya sangat menguras tenaganya. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan masalah perjodohan yang harus Sasuke setujui sejara sepihak olehnya. Bahkan menceritakan masalahnya pada sahabatnya Naruto tak membuahkan hasil apapun. '_Ya Tuhan! hidup macam ini'_ gumamnya tertahan

Sasuke menerawang entah kemana, manatanya memandang penuh kekosongan. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan karma atas perbuatannya selama ini. Dan sungguh, Uchiha Sasuke yang predikatnya tak pernah terkalahkan ini pada akhirnya takluk pada kepala keluarga Uchiha -Fugaku.

"...Suke..."

Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhnya

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tetap berdiam diri, tak menghiraukan atau lelaki ini memang dilanda tuli mendadak.

"AYAAAAAMMMM!"

Dan sebuah tepukan bahu yang cukup keras membuat Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menoleh. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang ia kenal sebagai wanita yang cerewet. Sasuke memincingkan matanya tak suka akan tindakan yang wanita itu lakukan.

"Hn"

"Aku tak membutuhkan 'hn' atas perkataanmu. Apa kau tak punya kosa kata selain kata 'hn' mu itu? Semakin lama kau bisa kelainan karena itu." ucap wanita itu yang langsung duduk di depan Sasuke. Wanita bermata emerald itu tersenyum tipis begitu melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mengintimidasi.

"Lebih baik kau tak mengenggu Teme, Sakura-chan" tegur Naruto mengingatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Naruto?" tanyanya "apa dia ditolak seorang wanita." Gurau Sakura dibarengi cenggiran menggoda

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabat pink-nya itu. Karena dirinya dan Sakura tahu, jika hal semacam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sebab, yang sering menolak wanita-wanita itu pastilah Sasuke. Yaa... hanya wanita bodoh sajalah yang tidak terpikat oleh karisma yang dimiliki Saseke.

"Ahhh... Bagaimana dengan kandungan Hinata, apa ada kemajuan?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto yang disambut dengan semangat

"Untung kau menanyakannya, Sakura-chan. Akhir-akhir ini Hime terlihat begitu lemah. Semua yang ia telan langsung dimuntahkannya. Apakah itu masalah?" Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. dilihatnya Naruto yang mulai berwajah panik setelah menceritakan keadaan Hinata.

"Pasti karena milihat wajahmu, Dobe." sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Sedangkan Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima akan perkataan Sasuke.

"Jika kau yang ada diposisiku, mungkin kau jauh lebih jelak, Teme" dengus Naruto kesal

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan seperti anak kecil." Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya bosan, pertengkaran seperti ini memang sering terjadi setiap harinya.

"Apa Hinata memuntahkannya saat memakan makanannya, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan atas pertanyaan Sakura. "Sebenarnya wajar saja jika seorang wanita yang dalam keadaan mengandung mengalami fase yang seperti itu Naruto. Sebiknya kau menyediahkan buah-buahan untuk Hinata konsumsi, itu akan membantu janin yang ada didalam kandungan Hinata" terang Sakura yang langsung mendapat cengiran rubah Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

...

...

pagi menjelang malam. Keadaan di kediaman rumah Uchiha tampak sedang bergegas. Dengan pakaian serba formal dari biasanya. Bahkan Sasuke pun dianjurkan untuk berpakaian rapi layaknya menemui klien yang penting. Bungsu Uchiha inipun mengerti akan dibawah kamana dirinya, dan tentunya kata menolak tidak berguna untuk Uchiha Fugaku.

.

Dan disinalah Sasuke berada, disebuah rumah yang tak kalah megahnya dibandingkan dengan kediaman rumah Uchiha. Fugaku bilang, jika rumah ini adalah rumah temannya sewaktu mereka masih kuliah. Tak ada yang menyangka bukan, jika seorang Fugaku yang terkenal pendiam, keras, bijaksana, dan arogan dimata orang, ternyata dia mempunyai seorang teman semasa kuliah.

Tokk... Tookk... Toookkk

Fugaku mengetuk pintu rumah itu cukup keras, senyum tipis terpatri dari sudut bibirnya meski hanya sekilas. Bahkan Mikoto pun ikut tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya. seorang teman yang mepersatukan hubungan antara dirinya dan Fugaku dalam ikatan pernikahan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ya... sebaiknya jangan mempertanyakan bagaimana ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan. Dingin dan datar. Itulah kondisi yang Sasuke perlihatkan saat ini.

.

**Sasuke. POV**

Terlihat dua sosok seumuran ayan dan ibu tengah menyanbut kedatangan kami dengan hangat. Acara kunjung-kunjung dua sahabat lama yang domilisinya tak terlalu jauh ini belum tentu bisa dilakukan setahun sekali, yang ku tahu mereka bernama Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Selamat datang, Fugaku" sapa lelaki paruh bayah itu begitu melihat teman lamanya tepat berada didepannya. Ayah mengangguk pelan, pelukan kecil mereka ciptakan guna menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah sejak lama tak bersua. Sedangkan ibuku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat keakraban antara meraka. Sedangkan aku? memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah para orang tua yang menurutku mendramatisir.

"Sasuke? benar dia Sasuke." Komentar wanita yang baru kutahu bernama Mebuki. Ibu mengangguk ramah, "Sasuke semakin tampan, terakhir kali bertemu dia masih sangat kecil dan lucu"

Tentula! Kalau aku jelek mana mungkin keluarga kalian mau menjadikannku sebagai menantu! Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kata-kata basi yang menjemukan "Arigatou.."

Setelah percakapan kecil diambang pintu, akhirnya kami semua masuk. Tak kusangka, isi rumah orang ini sangat luar biasa. Ya, meskipun tak sebagus milik kami, tapi selera meraka lumayan apik juga.

Kemudian keempat orang ini asyik bercengkrama tentang masa lalu, aku yang tak menjadi bagian dari zaman indah mereka hanya mampu duduk gelisah sambil menahan geram. _'Membosankan' _ucapku mencibir

Mana pula gadis yang ingin dijodohkan denganku, kenapa tak kunjung kelihatan?. Pasti dia sedang sibk berdandan didepan cermin sambil mencoba beragam baju yang pantas ia gunakan untuk menemuiku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan muncul, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan didalam sana

"Sepertinya akan pulang terlambat, biasanya di jam segini dia sudah pulang " Kata bibi Mebuki sambil menatap jam dinding "Jika pulang terlambat anak itu akan segera memberi kabar, bahkan Handpone-nya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali" sambungnya

"Mungkin macet dalam perjalanan, sayang."

Kuperhatikan percakapan sepasang tuan rumah ini dengan jemu, juga ayah dan ibu yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Lagi-lagi tindakan yang membuatku muak.

"Apa anak kalian bekerja dirumah Sakit?" tanya ayah

"Begitulah' dia lebih suka dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Padahal jika ia ingin, dia bisa bekerja di perusahaan dengan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi. Tapi anak itu selalu menolak"

"Aku suka anak muda yang seperti itu, mandiri dan tidak mengandalkan orang tua" aku meneguk ludah. Berarti ayah meragukan potensiku selama ini.

"Tadaimaaa..."

Kekesalanku yang hampir saja meledak terpaksa harus surut saat mendengar salam. Segera kutolehkan arah datangnya suara itu berasal.

Dan...

Dan disana telah kutemukan seorang gadis. Dia tak lebih dari seseorang berambut merah muda dan warna rambutnya itu mengingetkanku akan Sakura. Apakah mataku ini tak salah lihat, dari sekilas mata, itu sudah pasti bukan Sakura. Sakura bertubuh tinggi dan sexy, sedangkan dia? Tidak! aku tak mungkin dijodohkan dengan gadis ini...

Bukankah dia..

Tidak. Semoga bukan dia...

.

...

,,,,,,

.

TBC

**Akhirnyaaaa... Selesai juga fict ini. Dan saya harus mendaur ulang isi Fict ini XD. Lalu apakah Fict ini layak dilanjutkan?**

**Ok, cukup sekian dari saya.**

**Maaf, jika banyak Typo dan kesalahan lainnya ^^.**

**RnR... Minna n_n"**


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii... Rien kembali ^9^. Ada yang merindukan saya? :P

Oke, sepertinya saya lupa mencantumkan sesuatu disini. Sebenarnya, Fict ini adalah cerita yang sudah pernah saya publish sebelumnya. Namun karena ada masalah dengan akun saya, jadilah membuat akun baru dengan mendaur publish fict ini ulang. Saya baru sadar begitu melihat review teman-teman kemarin. Jadi gomennesai atas ketidak nyamanannya ^6^.

Yosaaaa! Daripada saya banyak bicara gak jelas, lebih baik kita baca saja Fict buatan Rien ini. Happy Reading, Minnaaaaa... n,n)

.

OooO

.

_Disclaimer Naruto - Masashi kishimoto_

_Dan cerita ini hasil dari imajinasi gak jelas dari saya (Q,Q)_

_Rated - T+_

_Genre - Romance, Drama, Family_

_Warning! OOC, AU, OOT, TYPO dan segala kerusakan ada disini._

_._

OooO

.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink _itu akhirnya memasuki kediamannya. Mata kelamnya menatap binggung dengan orang yang sepertinya tidak pernah ia jumpai agak kikuk gadis bersurai _pink _nan cantik itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati ruang tamu dan matanya meneliti semua orang yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum, gadis itu membalasnya sekilas dan setelahnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Salam kenal" gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membungkukkan badan guna memberi salam. Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum ramah begitu melihat gadis manis yang saat ini ada dihadapannya sopan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tayuya, kenapa baru pulang. Sayang?" tanya Mebuki sambil beranjak dan melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis dengan nama Tayuya itu hanya mengangguk canggung.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main, pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat melihat sosok gadis yang saat ini berada di jangkauan matanya. Satu hal yang ada di dalam otak jeniusnya adalah, kenapa ayahnya itu ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang bisa dilihat jika umurnya tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu. Sasuke melirik kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat tertawa. Geram, mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mana mungkin ayahnya itu memilih seorang gadis macam bocah yang muncul dihadapannya ini untuk menjadi menantunya. Apakah di dunia ini tidak ada satu orang wanita pun yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengannya?

Sasuke menatap Tayuya datar. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan intens, ia menatap Tayuya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, tak ada yang menarik dengan gadis mungil di hadapannya ini. Apa benar, ayahnya itu tak salah memilih seorang gadis model seperti Tayuya?

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar merasa dibodohi dengan perjodohan gila ini, rasanya dunia tengah mempermainkan hidupnya. Ataukah mungkin ini sebuah karma atas segala perbuatannya terhadap perempuan-perempuan yang selama ini ia permainkan. Entahlah...

Tapi zamanlah sudah berubah, usia tak lagi menjadi patokan untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan keluarga. Itu bukanlah hal yang penting lagi sekarang. Bahkan ada banyak yang menikah di bawah umur, apalagi ada juga kasus hamil di luar nikah. Jadi, tidak menutup kemugkinan jika ayah Sasuke berpikiran jauh kesana mengingat bagaimana pola tingkah anak zaman sekarang.

"Ini Tayuya anak perempuan kami" ujar Mebuki seperti mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang gadis yang duduk di depannya. Sasuke meneguk ludah, pikirannya sungguh menolak semua ini meski percuma.

_"Semoga bukan dia yang akan menjadi istriku kelak"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan sepertinya akan ada begitu banyak kata semoga dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu.

"_Tadaimaaa..."_ teriaknya begitu lantang

Semua mata memandang pada sosok perempuan yang kini berdiri dengan kikuk. Surai rambunya yang berwarna _pink _itu tergulung dengan rapi disana. Sama seperti rambut yang saat ini tengah duduk di samping Mebuki sekarang, hanya saja wanita yang baru saja datang ini memiliki surai rambut seperti permen kapas. Sedangkan gadis yang saat ini tengah duduk manis, mempunyai warna rambut yang sedikit pekat. Wanita itu berjalan dengan senyum terpatri indah dilekuk wajahnya nan ayu. Matanya menatap penuh tanya dengan raut keheranan yang jelas-jelas terpancar di balik mata _emerald_nya.

_"Ada apa ini" _pikir Sakura heran

Dengan canggung ia memberi salam dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut _emo _yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut. "_Sasuke?"_ ucapnya pelan

Yaa... Wanita itu, wanita berambut _pink _yang tersanggul rapi itu adalah Haruno Sakura, anak sulung dari keluarga Haruno. Senyum canggung mulai terpancar di balik wajahnya, terbukti dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_nya itu.

Tentu saja, Sakura pasti sangat merasa malu dengan tanpa sengaja memberi salam dengan suara yang lumayan lantang. Dia memang sering melakukan tindakan seperti itu, tapi sepertinya ia salah mengambil waktu yang tepat. Lebih parahnya lagi saat ini di dalam rumahnya terdapat tamu dari keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan mungkin ia nanti akan mendapat sebuah ejekan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa baru pulang sayang?" tanya Kizashi. Ayah Sakura.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah. Ada kecelakaan di jalan. Maaf juga karena Sakura tidak memberi kabar, handpone Sakura mati." jawab Sakura dan akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka dengan seruan ayahnya.

"Nah, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu." Ujar Fugaku antusias

Sakura duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak memandang curiga akan kedatangan keluarga Uchiha sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat kedongkolan Sasuke yang sempat surut menjadi mengembung kembali. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seolah-olah berkata, 'ada apa ini?'. Barulah Sasuke sadar kembali akan misi kedatangan keluarga Uchiha ke kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" tanya Mikoto ramah

"Baik, Bi..." jawab Sakura sekenanya

"Sepertinya sibuk sekali" tanya Mikoto lagi

"Tidak seperti yang bibi bayangkan kok" kali ini Mikoto hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum mengerti.

"Seorang dokter pasti tahu obat yang mampu membuat orang jadi tenang, segar, dan bahagia." Celetuk ayah Sasuke menimpali. Sakura mengernyit binggung mendengar pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

_"Obat yang membuat orang tenang, segar, dan bahagia?" _Batin Sakura

"Jika obat untuk badan cepat segar mungkin ada beberapa, paman. Tapi, semacam obat untuk ketenangan dan kebahagiaan apa, ya?" Sakura tampak berfikir-fikir dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan.

Sasuke mendengus, "mungkin ganja atau sejenisnya" Fugaku menatap Sasuke tajam setelah mendengar lontaran perkataan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya datar.

Kali ini giliran Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan _deathglare. _Mungkin jawaban yang Sasuke lontarkan memang sedikit tidak masuk akal dan agak ngaco, tapi setelah Sakura pikir-pikir kembali, pernyataan Sasuke tidaklah sepenuhnya salah.

"Ganja dengan dosis tertentu memang bisa dijadikan obat," ungkap Sakura " tapi, ganja hanya akan memberi ketenangan sementara. Tidak abadi." Sambungnya lagi

"Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat hidup tenang dan bahagia..." Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sasuke melongos dan mendecih pelan

"...Yaitu, pasangan sehidup semati dengan orang yang kita cintai" lanjutnya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian

Beberapa saat tiba-tiba keheningan menyergap. Tak ada suara apa pun, bahkan helaan nafas dan suara jam dinding tak memberi jeda untuk mencerna makna dari kalimat Fugaku barusan. Dan Sasuke yang sejak awal berusaha keras untuk menghindar, menolak, dan menangkis apa pun jenis pembicaraan Fugaku menyangkut pernikahan atau lebih tepatnya perjodohan, sampai-sampai ikut tertegun, terkesiap dan teraku begitu mendengar kalimat Fugaku. Ini aneh, mengingat kata-kata Fugaku bukanlah kata-kata yang luar biasa.

"Pasangan sehidup semati hanya akan di dapat dengan perjuangan, tidak dengan cara yang mudah. Bukankah begitu?"

.

OooO

.

Baik, sepertinya Sasuke harus lebih berhati-hati dengan tingkah polanya saat ini. Sungguh, lelaki ini sudah tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa untuk menyakinkan kemauan sang ayah. Memikirkan masalah perusahaan yang setiap harinya datang berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani saja sudah membuat Sasuke lelah, belum lagi akhir skripsi yang sebentar lagi akan segera ia selesaikan saja sudah menguras hampir seluruh energinya, apalagi harus memikirkan tentang perjodohan yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang begitu mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan keluarga Haruno beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan hasil yang mereka sepakati sudah pasti dengan akhir yang tidak di setujui Sasuke sebelumnya. Akhirnya kata perjodohan telah terlontar dari bibir milik Fugaku. Entah bagaimana dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebenarnya, ke dua belah pihak antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno langsung menyetujui perihal perjodohan ini tanpa memerdulikan pihak yang bersangkutan sama sekali. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecut begitu mengingat kembali pembicaraan tempo lalu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? wanita bersurai _pink _itu juga tampak terkejut luar biasa. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun saat itu. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, matanya melotot terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda _onix _yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, bahkan Sakura merasa sangat kesal saat Sasuke menanggapinya acuh tak perduli sama sekali.

Jika mengingat itu semua, Sasuke jadi serba salah. Entahlah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil keputusan apa pun jika ayahnya sudah bertindak sedemikian rupa. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memijit pelipis kanannya kesal. Namun, ia agak bersyukur jika wanita yang dijodohkan ayahnya itu adalah Sakura. Setidaknya, Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling akrab dengan dirinya saat ini. Mengingat dia tahu betul seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke dan bagaimana tabiatnya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersyukur.

Baiklah... Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha ini harus mengesampingkan acara nostalgianya sesaat. Sepertinya ada seorang tamu yang tidak diundang dan tanpa banyak basa-basi ia masuk kedalam ruang Sasuke dengan senyum seeknanya.

"Yoo! Baka _ototou_" Seorang lelaki jangkuk tinggi mengahampiri Sasuke. Lelaki yang bernama Itachi ini dengan gamblang menyebut adiknya itu bodoh.

Dengan mendengus kesal, Sasuke sukses memberikan sorot matam tajam kepada kakaknya itu. Namun apa yang dia peroleh? Itachi bahkan tak mengindahkan tatapan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Hn... Apa yang sedang kakak lakukan di ruanganku?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Pemuda _emo _itu memang tak suka berbelit-belit.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, dia duduk bersandar pada sofa yang tersaji di ruangan Sasuke. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan Sasuke sekilas dan menatap adiknya lalu berujar, "Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu yang bernama Karin, Sasuke?"

Sontak Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi. Mengingat bagaimana kakaknya itu tak pernah sekalipun pernah menanyakan masalah pribadinya itu. Bahkan kalau boleh di ingat-ingat kembali, Itachi bahkan tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dengan wanita mana pun. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja disana. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"selidik Sasuke penuh curiga yang dimana terdapat penekanan di akhir kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Itachi tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Tawa ringan, namun sungguh hal tersebut mempu membuat seorang Sasuke tersinggung karenanya. seolah-olah Itachi tengah mengejeknya atau barang kali menertawakan dirinya yang saat ini mulai terpojok dengan tuntutan ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya ayah memintaku untuk sementara ini menghendel tugas-tugasmu, Sasuke" bola mata Sasuke seakan melotot keluar begitu mendengar kakaknya berucap. Sudah pasti hal seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Dan inilah yang tidak ia sukai... Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kalimat untuk melawan permintaan ayahnya. Serasa mendadak dan tidak dapat di prediksi apa kemauan dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Memang, bentuk hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi sedikit aneh. Mereka memang suka berselisih paham, beberapa kali beradu argumen. Tapi di balik itu semua, sebenarnya mereka saling menyanyangi. Itu terbukti dengan rasa rindu yang muncul diam-diam bila lama tak bersua.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Sasuke serius. "Kali ini ayah sedang tidak bercanda Sasuke"

Sasuke terdiam, memandang Itachi mengerti. Dia tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan kakaknya itu. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut model pantat ayam itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan mencoba mengerti kemauan ayahnya. Hanya saja hal seperti itu tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan dengan sekali gerakan.

"Ah~ bicara soal wanita, kata ayah perempuan yang dijodohkan denganmu itu sangat manis, Sasuke? ayah juga mengatakan jika dia seorang dokter yang berbakat. Benar begitu?" Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, bisa-bisanya ayahnya itu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menyadari jika Sakura termasuk wanita yang manis.

Lalu pertanyaannya, kemana saja pengelihatan Sasuke selama ini? Apa ia beranggapan jika Sakura adalah seorang lelaki? Yang benar saja!.

"Hanya gosip. Sakura tak semanis yang ayah katakan. Ayah terlalu berlebihan menilai Sakura."

Itachi mengernyit dahinya meragu. "Gosip? apa kabar jika kelak kau akan menggantikan posisi ayah juga kabar burung semata, begitu?"

"Jika kabar tentang itu sudah dipastikan benar. Tapi jika menyangkut tentang Sakura yang dikatakan ayah, kakak sudah termakan gosip murahan. Lagi pula, siapa yang ingin menikah dengan wanita berjidat lebar dan cerewet seperti dia. Aku pasti sudah mati di tindas olehnya." Itachi terkekeh begitu mendengar ungkapan dari adiknya itu.

"Jika menurutku, Sakura lah perempuan yang paling cocok untukmu Sasuke. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai dunia malam, mungkin jika Sakura yang menjadi istrimu ia akan merubah tabiat burukmu itu." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan siap membunuh. Dari pernyataan tersebut, sudah dipastikan jika Itachi menyetujui tindakan yang Fugaku lakukan.

"Ayah bilang sebentar lagi acara pertunangan kalian akan segera diselenggarakan. Katanya ayah takut jika Sakura di ambil orang lain. Soalnya, hanya Sakura yang paling cocok untuk adik bodoh ku ini"

Sasuke terbatuk mendengar kabar berita tersebut. Pasalnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah membahas hal ini pada keluarganya. Bahkan kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke tak pernah mengetahui berita ini sebelumnya, ia baru mendengar dari kakaknya sendiri. Dan, heeiii... ia bahkan mendengar ini dari mulut Itachi. Kalau dipikir sekali lagi, kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang sedangkan kakaknya lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Bukankah yang menjadi pemerannya nanti adalah dirinya?

Sasuke menggeram frustasi, ia lebih memilih bersandar pada kursi dan menyadarkan kepalanya, lalu sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang saat ini sangat menganggu aktivitas pernafasannya.

"Kau beruntung, ayah sangat memperhatikan masa depanmu, Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka, "apanya yang sangat perhatian, ayah hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan" ujarnya sambil mengusap sedikit keringat di pelipis kepalanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kesal tapi merasa tidak berdaya untuk persoalan kali ini. Sungguh, inilah moment dimana ketidak sanggupannya dalam menangani maslah. Kegigihan ayahnya untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai menantu dan kegigihan dirinya untuk mencapai puncak kesuksesan di pertaruhkan sekarang.

.

OooO

.

Hari yang melelahkan. Yaaa, beberapa hari ini memang sangat melelahkan untuk seorang dokter muda Haruno Sakura. Segala sesuatu yang datang secara tidak terduga langsung membuat gadis bersurai _pink _itu menggeram kesal karenanya. Bukan karena masalah pekerjaan dan bukan pula masalah kepadatan waktu yang harus ia lakoni. Bukan, bukan karena itu sebabnya.

Lihat saja, wanita berparas cantik natural yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Akhir-akhir ini ia tampak kacau dengan segala permasalahan yang kian membelenggu pikirannya. Dan lagi, gejolak dalam dirinya antara hati dan nulari sebagai seorang anak mempersulit dirinya untuk menolak perjodohan secara sepihak.

Dulu, pernah terlintas keinginan Sakura jika suatu saat nanti ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai sepenuh hati. Memiliki rumah sederhana yang dihuni oleh dirinya, suami dan anak-anaknya kelak. Namun sepertinya impian tetaplah impian, menemukan seseorang yang dicintai saat ini sangatlah mustahil. Perjodohan sudah terpampang didepan mata, seperti air yang mengalir tanpa ada halangan apa pun disetiap langkah. Jika mengingat itu, Sakura merasa dunia telah mempermainkan hidupnya. Tidak mungkin jika ia mendahulukan egoisnya demi keluarga. Sakura memanglah termasuk seorang wanita yang memprioritaskan kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya daripada kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ke dua belah pihak antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sudah mempersepakatinya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menolak atau menentang keputusan yang sudah terlanjur dibuat.

Tapi, tidakkah hal ini juga tidak baik untuk Sakura nantinya? bukankah suatu pernikahan harus didasari dengan rasa suka di antara ke dua belah pihak? Bukankah hal seperti itu sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan kehidupan mereka nantinya? Karena subuah cinta adalah landasan dari sebuah pernikahan.

Akan tetapi, hal seperti itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika suatu saat nanti timbul perasaan saling menyukai diantara mereka. Pasti akan datang waktunya mereka akan menyadari seberapa dalam keberadaan masing-masing yang akan menimbulkan perasaan saling membutuhkan. Dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, pasti hari itu akan terjadi. Bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi-Nya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini" geram Sakura menatap nanar pada foto keluarga yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

.

.

TBC

.

OooO

.

**Special thank's to ;**

_**LastMelodya_ Uchihahidayat15_ Hanazono yuri_ Rhikame_**__ gray_ Yue-chan_ Aquqmqrine24_ Cherry chan_ Harumi izawa_ Guest_ Furukawa_ Guest2_ Kiki_ __**Khoirunnisa740_ Zeyyens.**_

_**.**_

**Akhirnya, bisa publish juga. #usap keringat **

**Yaaa... meskipun tidak terlalu memikirkan alur ceritanya, tapi tetap saja saya harus mendaur ulang fict ini. hehehe...**

**Maaffff... mungkin saya tidak pandai merangkai kata atau pendiskripsianku ancur luar biasa. Tapi sungguh, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meningkatkannya ^6^. Dan lagi saya tidak bisa memastikan akan dibawa kemana ending cerita ini, karena jujur saja saya belum mendapat ilham(?) di akhir cerita. Gomennasai ==".**

**Ok... Saya tidak akan berjanji apa-apa. Tapi akan saya pastikan jika saya akan lebih berusaha lagi di chap selanjutnya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya.**

**Saran, kritik, flame, atau apa pun itu saya terima dengan senang hati asal bisa membangun dalam kesempurnaan saya dalam membuat sebuah fict yang lebih bagus lagi.**

_**Salam sayang ^6^.**_


End file.
